Bad Fate
by Yoshida Fatima
Summary: Cinco libros, cada uno contando una parte de la historia sobre esta isla... Bad Fate la isla temida por el gobierno mundial. Akemi D.Wendy es una chica que tiene un sueño, ahora cuando llega a esta isla junto a los mugiwaras empezara a recordar cosas perdidas de su pasado... que les esperara a los mugiwaras en esta aventura nueva?
1. Prologo

**One piece no me pertenece, solo me pertenece mi oc Akemi.**

En un barco con cabeza de león…

-Nami! Hay una isla! –grito un narizotas.

-Eh? Imposible por aquí no hay ninguna isla –dijo una pelinarajan, miro hacia la dirección donde estaba mirando el narizotas y vio que era cierto – pero en los mapas no pone nada de esta isla…

-Se llama Bad Fate es una isla que siempre esta en movimiento nunca la encontraras en el mismo lugar – dijo una chica de pelo negro.

-Bad Fate… esa isla… - susurro una chica rubia con los ojos azul eléctrico.

-Are? La conoces Akemi-chan – le pregunto Nami.

-Eh… bueno no solo me suena de algo pero no se de que a si que no será nada importante – dijo la chica llamada AKemi con una sonrisa.

-Si tu lo dices…

-Yosh! Pues entonces vamos a esa isla! –dijo un chico con un sombrero de paja.

-Ah! – gritaron tres personas… bueno Nami, un narizotas y un mapache?

-Ni de broma Luffy! No ves el nombre que tiene esa isla! –grito Nami.

-Seguro que esta llena de peligros! –dijo el narizotas muy alarmado.

-Luffy no quiero morir! –grito el mapache.

-Shishishishi por eso mismo vamos a ir!

-ah… -dijo akemi agarrándose la cabeza.

-Pasa algo arquera? –le pregunto la pelinegra.

-Eh? N-no solo me due- antes de poder terminar cayo al suelo desmayada.

-Akemi! – grito toda la tripulación.

POV AKEMI.

-D-donde estoy? Q-que es esto – mire para todos los lados me veía en un campo con flores.

-Entonces vamos a hacer una promesa! – mire hacia donde venia esa voz pero estaba muy oscuro solo pude deslumbrar 4 cabezas… por alguna razón esa voz me suena… las cabezas se giraron y me miraron.

-Todavía no… - me dijeron a la vez y desaparecieron junto al campo.

FIN POV AKEMI.

-AH! –grito Akemi levantándose de la cama donde estaba.

-Por fin despiertas Akemi nos tenias muy preocupados –dijo Nami.

-Que te a pasado arquera de repente de desmayaste –dijo la pelinegra.

-Y-yo no puedo recordar…

-Eh? – las dos chicas la miraron sorprendidas.

-Bueno será mejor que descanses… -dijo Nami.

-Iremos a esa isla a por medicinas y comida –dijo el mapache/reno.

-Eh… pero no estabas opuesto a ir chopper? – le pregunto Akemi preocupada por aquella isla aunque no sabia porque esa isla no le daba buena sensación.

-Si pero te has desmayado y necesitare medicinas por si a acaso además hay que abastecer el almacén –dijo chopper suspirando.

-…

-Arquera pareces muy preocupada por aquella isla hay alguna razón para ello? – le pregunto Robin.

-E-eh no… -dijo Akemi mirando al collar con forma de corazón que colgaba de su cuello – solo no me gusta … la idea….

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado el prologo si es así dejad un review ya que es lo que me da imaginación (son como donaciones(?)).**


	2. Cap 1 pisando Bad Fate

**OP no me pertenece solo Akemi.**

Akemi pov.

-p-porque siento que no debemos entrar en esa isla… Bad Fate…

-Akemi! Vamos a bajar ya! – por la voz era Nami será mejor que vaya antes de que se enfade nadie la quiere ver enfadada… bueno lo que sea que signifique este presentimiento espero que no sea nada malo…

Fin Akemi pov.

Akemi salió de su camarote y vio a Nami discutir con Luffy.

-Ah! Akemi! A que cuando acabemos de comprar es mejor irnos en seguida de la isla! –le dijo Nami alterada.

-Eh… si… Luffy esa isla… parece peligrosa a sí que mejor que compremos y nos vayamos además no seremos bienvenidos – le dijo Akemi a su capitán.

-Akemi tía… por fin alguien en este barco que nota el peligro y me da la razón – nami se echo a llorar cómicamente.

-N-nami tranquila… - dijo Akemi con una gota en la sien, pronto bajaron del barco y estuvieron en la playa de la isla.

-Bueno Chopper y Usoop irán a comprar medicinas, Sanji a comprar comida, Zorro ira a recoger leña para la noche ya que promete ser fría, Luffy acompáñale, Franky y Brook se quedaran a cargo del barco, eso es todo – dijo Nami autoritariamente.

-Y vosotras 3 no hacéis nada! –gritaron los demás a la vez.

-Eh? Ah! Comprar ropa!- dijo Nami sonriendo.

-Que cara que tienen…

-Ala, ala anda a hacer vuestras tareas, vamos Robin, Akemi.

Ya en la ciudad…

-Navegante-san voy a la librería un rato –le dijo Robin a Nami para que nos e preocuparan.

-Sí, yo voy a ver las tiendas –dijo Nami yéndose.

Akemi pov.

-Bueno que voy a hacer yo ahora? Puedo ver con que puedo arreglar mi arco en la ultima batalla se me rompió la cuerda… - fui a la tienda de armas de la isla. – Señor podría ver los recambios de cuerda para arcos?

-Claro joven- eh!? H-hime-sama!?

-Eh? H-hime-sama?

-Un momento… no, no es ella – el hombre se alivio después de verme un rato – lo siento jovencita es que me pareció que era una conocida mía pero me equivoque.

-No pasa nada señor…

-Bueno, los recambios de cuerda para arcos no? Déjeme ver su arco.

-Hai – le dije mostrándole mi arco.

-Es viejo…

-Si lo tengo desde pequeña.

-Ya veo, ahora me doy cuenta que este arco también es muy parecido al de ella…

-Al de ella?

-No perdóneme de nuevo no es nada aquí tiene la cuerda – me dijo entregándome la cuerda de recambio.

-Arigato, bueno adiós – le dije saliendo del sitio, era un poco extraño pero buena gente. Daré un paseo ya que no tengo nada que hacer… Seguí caminando como media hora hasta que me encontré con una niña que estaba siendo intimidada por unos matones no lo pensé dos veces y me lance a salvarla. – Oye! Dejadla en paz! – les grite lanzándome a golpearlos, le di un puñetazo al primero y cuando le iba a volver a golpear el otro me agarro, pero yo le di una patada y lo deje en el suelo.

-V-vámonos de aquí, pero esto no quedara así! – gritaron yéndose del lugar, mire hacia la niña y la vi en el suelo llorando, me acerque a ella y vi que tenía una herida en la rodilla cogí un pañuelo y se lo empecé a atar en la rodilla.

-Ya esta – le dije terminando de atar el pañuelo.

-A-arigato – dijo la niña pero seguía sin levantar la cara que la tenia escondida.

-Ne y tu madre?

-M-me he perdido.

-Ah?!... bueno donde vives?

-Ah? – la niña levanto la cara y vi que tenía los ojos verdes muy bonitos.

-Te llevare a casa con tu madre.

-Ah! En serio! –dijo muy sorprendida.

-Si – le dije sonriéndole con cariño.

-Arigato! – me dijo sonriendo… en ese momento todo se paro y vi que el cabello de la niña antes marrón ahora era rubio y tenia los ojos azules y me miraba con tristeza… - Nee-san, nee-san.

-Ah?! – todo volvió a la normalidad y vi a la niña que me tiraba de la chaqueta – hai?

-Mi casa está por ahí – me dijo señalándome hacia el norte.

-Ok – le dije levantándome y empezando a caminar, la niña empezó a correr hacia mí y me agarro la mano sonriendo.

-Arigato nee-san.

-Eso ya lo has dicho – le dije sonriendo la verdad esta niña me recordaba a algo pero no se a que… Pronto llegamos a su casa y me despedí de ella con una madre agradeciéndome que hubiera salvado a su hija. Decidí volver al barco ya que es tarde.

Fin pov Akemi.

Akemi llego al barco y se encontró a Nami echándole la bronca a Luffy por a ver gastado el dinero en tonterías, una robin muy tranquila regando las plantas, Usoop haciendo algún aparato raro, Franky haciendo su raro baile y Chopper admirándolo mientras que brook tocaba el violín.

-Oh? Akemi ya volviste! Shishishi – le dijo Luffy.

-Si, volví – les dijo sonriendo.

**En contestación a suave bolígrafo la verdad me e leído y visto los juegos del hambre pero no pensé en ellos cuando hice a Akemi arquera solo me dio por ello. Espero que os haya gustado el primer cap y ya sabéis dejad review (ya dije son como donaciones para mi imaginación) si alguien quiere ver a Akemi pueden entrar en mi Deviantart que esta puesto en mi perfil y ver dibujos de ella.**


	3. Cap 2 La historia sobre la isla

**OP no me pertenece solo mi oc Akemi y esta historia.**

En la noche estaban un grupo de personas en la playa de la isla Bad Fate.

-Sanji niku! – grito luffy.

-Ya va pesado –le contesto el cocinero del barco.

-Suuuper –dijo franky haciendo su baile y siendo admirado por chopper, usoop y luffy.

-Ne Nami cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí? – le pregunto akemi a nami.

-Pues poco tiempo ya que ya hemos repuesto, porque?

-Por nada… voy a dar un paseo…

Akemi pov.

Comencé a andar y me di cuenta que ya me había alejado mucho, pero eso no me importo. Estos días han sido muy extraños porque tengo esos lapsus porque se me apareció esa niña de pelo rubio…. Porque se me hacia conocida…

-Como va la excavación? – oí una voz de atrás de una roca gigante, me asome a ver de quien era y vi a unos hombres trabajando.

-Todavía falta señor.

-Daos prisa, hime-sama se va a enfadar.

-Hime-sama? –susurre, otra vez hime-sama quien es ella… el que parecía estar a cargo se giro en mi dirección yo rápidamente me escondí…

-Pasa algo jefe?

-No… - tardo unos segundos en volver a darse la vuelta. Mejor será que me vaya sea lo que sea que están haciendo no me incumbe…

FIN POV AKEMI.

Akemi volvió a donde los demás estaban y ceno con ellos. A la mañana siguiente…

-Ne Robin… quien es hime-sama?

-Ah? Pues por el nombre debe ser una princesa kukukuku –le dijo riendo robin – aunque no se exactamente quien es.

-Ah… creía que como sabias de esta isla sabrías quien es…

-Lo siento akemi pero solo se lo básico de esta isla.

-No pasa nada – le dijo akemi sonriendo.

-Bueno si te interesa saber mas de la isla puedes venir conmigo a la biblioteca seguro que ahí hay muchos datos sobre ella.

-Ah! Es verdad! – akemi grito cuando se dio cuenta que no había caído en algo como eso.

-Bueno entonces vamos?

-Si.

Akemi pov.

Había salido con robin hacia el pueblo y en el camino estábamos en silencio ya que yo tampoco soy de mucho hablar y ella aun menos. Llegamos a la biblioteca y entramos, Robin me dijo que ella se iba a preguntarle al librero sobre algunos libros y yo me fui hacia lo que parecía que eran los libros sobre la isla. Me puse a buscar pero todos eran sobre lo mismo cocinas típicas de la isla… yo para que quiero saber las cocinas típicas!

-Nee-san?!

-Ah? – mire hacia a bajo y vi a la niña del otro dia – anda… que haces aquí? Creía que a los niños no le gustaban los libros.

-Y no me gustan pero mi madre es dueña de esta librería a si que ayudo.

-Ah… ayudas mucho a tus padres verdad?

-Si – me dijo sonriendo, mire que en su mano tenia un libro de cubierta antigua y estaba un poco roto.

-Y ese libro?

-Ah? Este – me dijo levantando el libro – es un cuento antiguo de esta isla dicen que es la historia sobre la isla.

-La… historia sobre la isla.

-Si pero muchos dicen que es mentira – me dijo sonriendo tristemente – quieres que te la cuente!

-Si – la verdad es que es la única información que tengo a si que no pierdo nada aunque sea un cuento…

-Bien! Pues la historia dice así… 4 hermanas llegaron a esta isla pero en ese entonces se llamaba Kire Fate. Las 4 hermanas decidieron instalarse en esta isal y hacer un pueblo ya que en ese entonces estaba desierta. La mayor de ellas hizo una biblioteca donde había información sobre todo lo que buscaban, la segunda hizo una escuela de artes marciales, la tercera consiguió hacer el jardín botánico mas grande jamás visto y por ultimo la cuarta la mas pequeña de ellas… bueno eso no viene… en esa parte la pagina esta arrancada…

-Ya veo… hay mas?

-Si, mucha gente vino a vivir al pueblo que habían construido eran muy felices pero… algo paso que la hermana mayor fue consumida por un gran odio no se sabe a que exactamente pero… fue tan grande como para matar a su única familia y no me refiero solo a sus hermanas si no al pueblo entero… el pueblo era como una familia para ellas y la hermana los mato a todos sin ningún resentimiento… cuando todo eso acabo la hermana dijo… ahora el gran tesoro será mio por fin y solo mio! Y bueno no se sabe mas… ahí acaba la cosa… es una historia muy tenebrosa pero a la vez intrigante… a que se refería con el tesoro?

-Tesoro… arigato ahora me tengo que ir – Salí corriendo de la librería sin avisar a Robin y me fui al sitio donde escuche a los hombres esos… no había nadie pero lo mas raro es que me pareció que la noche anterior estaban escavando o algo y no hay ningún agujero… Esto cada vez es mas extraño.

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado el cap de hoy ò.ò ya saben dejen review sobre vuestra opinión del fic.**


	4. Cap 3 Mi misterioso salvador

**OP no me pertenece solo mi oc Akemi y esta historia.**

-Bueno entonces ya que lo tenéis claro cada uno se va a hacer sus tareas! – ordeno nami

-Hai- todos los mugiwaras se dispersaron y fueron por su lado

Con Sanji…

-Oh! Que buenos alimentos tienen en esta isla – dijo mirando los alimentos de las tiendas

-Somos especialista en dulces mas que alimentos–dijo la propietaria del puesto que resulto no mas ser una mujer joven

-Ya veo dulces ahí por todos lados –dijo sanji con corazones en los ojos- pero sin duda tu eres la más dulce de todas – dijo arrodillándose y besándole la mano

-A-ah? E-etto yo

-Saray! Deja de gandulear y trabaja! –dijo una mujer ya mayor – la señora se enfadara con tigo

-Eh? Hai! – dijo yéndose

-Cuantas chicas bonitas hay en esta isla – dijo sanji admirando las chicas sin prestar atención a lo de antes, siguió avanzando y en un momento se encontró con una mansión – are? Que hace aquí algo como esto en un pueblo así… - miro a través de las rejas y vio un jardín que no le prestó demasiada atención al parecer porque el dirijio la mirada hacia una chica que estaba ahí – Señorita! – dijo gritando de nuevo con corazones en los ojos

-Eh? –la mujer se giro y vio a sanji con temor al verlo en ese estado…

-Señorita me permite decirla que-

-Lárgate de aquí! –dijo la muchacha con brusquedad

-Are? Porque señorita? Solo estoy aquí para admi-

-Te digo que te marches gente como tú no debe estar aquí! –dijo yéndose y entrando al edificio

-C-como que gente como yo… tan malo soy –dijo yendo a una esquina y deprimiéndose

Con Zoro…

-… creo que me perdí – dijo mirando donde estaba que justamente era un bosque – solo buscaba la tienda de armas… bueno que se le va a hacer –dijo sin mas sentándose a la sombra de un árbol y echándose una relajada siesta…

Con Nami y Robin…

-Joyas! Joyas! –dijo Nami con los ojos en modo de joyas en este caso

-Kukukuku navegante-san veo que le gusta mucho las joyas

-Son 5.000.000 de berris cada una – nami se congelo al oir el precio de la vendedora, primero paso por una fase de congelamiento, después se sorprendió y por ultimo…

-ESO ES UN TIMO COMO QUE 5.000.000 de berris ES IMPOSIBLE –dijo enfadándose mucho

-D-da miedo –dijo entrando la niña que había conocido a Akemi

-Si – dijo robin sonriendo sin más… - tu eres la niña que estaba hablando con arquera

-Eh? Te refieres a nee-san

-Si, de que hablabais tengo curiosidad kukuku

-Ah! De la historia de la isla – dijo sonriendo la niña

-Eh… es la primera vez que veo que Akemi esté interesada en la historia…

-Bueno tampoco es que sea una historia es más un cuento de la isla, a si que dile a nee-san que no lo tome demasiado en cuenta

-Lo hare –dijo sonriendo para la niña

Con Usoop y Chopper…

-Que! Que de pequeño sometiste a todo un pueblo increíble! –dijo chopper muy sorprendido tragándose la trola

-Si! Y no solo eso también las chicas se enamoraron de mi! Todas ca-

-Es una trola –dijo una chica que pasaba por ahí y tan rápido como apareció se fue

-Que! Dudas de mi! Quien se cree esa chica!

-Vamos usoop no le tomes importancia

Con franky y Brook…

-Yohohoho cuantas chicas bonitas mis ojos están que arden… pero… yo no tengo ojos yohohoho

-Suuper! –dijo haciendo franky su pose mientras como no brook se tiraba un cuesco y la gente se les quedaba mirando raro

Con Luffy y Akemi…

-Nikuuuuu! –dijo luffy corriendo

-Shoto capitán! No vayas tan rápido! –dijo akemi siguiéndole pero el chico iba mucho mas rápido y le perdió de vista

-Vaya con el capitán…

-Oye chica estás sola?

Con Luffy…

-Niku! Niku! Restaurante! – dijo con los ojos brillándole al ver un restaurante en frente, entro a toda prisa y le pidió al mesero carne

-Aquí tienes –dijo entregándole el plato con carne

-Muy rico! Are? Y akemi? Se perdió? –dijo engullendo su comida

Akemi pov.

-Eh? Que queréis!? –eran 3 tipos y me acorralaron

-Me e dado cuenta de que ese chico te ha dejado sola y parecías muy triste

-Pensamos hacerte compañía

-No la necesito – intente irme pero estaba acorralada y lo peor no tenía mi arco si lo tuvieran ya estarían en el suelo…

-Venga no seas así – dijo uno agarrándome la mano

-Pier-

-Vaya vaya así que unos viejos intentan ligar con una chica… pero como dije intentan y ella no quiere a sí que creo que deberíais perderos – dijo un chico con el pelo negro

-El que debería perderse eres tu mocoso – le respondió uno lanzándose contra el

-Mocoso? A quien le llamas mocoso viejo! –dijo el chico de pelo negro esquivándolo y dándole una patada

-Serás! – los otros dos se lanzaron contra el y como si no fueran nada los pateo a los dos y los mando a volar

-Los viejos verdes son lo peor… Estas bien? –me dijo sonriendo

-Podría a verme salvado sola…

-A si como se ve que no estabas acorralada –fruncí el ceño este chico me creía la típica damisela en apuros…

-Bueno puedo saber el nombre de mi salvador? –le pregunte la verdad tenia curiosidad el chico era muy fuerte y no pareció usar todo su poder

-Mi nombre es…

**En contestación a RobinZ, pues amiga tendras que esperar para saber cual es el tesoro, es top secret de momento. Ya saben dejen review porque si no me deprimire...**


	5. Cap 4 Hermanos?

**OP no me pertenece solo Akemi y esta historia.**

Akemi pov.

-Mi nombres es Portgas –en cuanto escuche su nombre me sorprendí mucho

-E-el segundo comandante de shirohige! –le dije alterada –q-que haces aquí?

-Nada del otro mundo solo busco a una persona y me encontré con una chica en apuros y decidí ayudarla como caballero que soy

-1 No soy una chica en apuros y 2 un pirata no puede ser un caballero – estoy un poco enfadada como me puede decir chica en apuros podría a verme encargado yo sola de esos idiotas

-Bueno 1 a mi no me parecía que estuvieras muy bien y 2 puedo saber tu nombre

-Para qué? – la verdad no suelo ser tan borde pero es que no entiendo que hace aquí ese chico

-Curiosidad

-Akemi D. Wendy… y ahora si me perdonas tengo que buscar a mi capitán – me fui del lugar dejando al chico. Busque durante un rato en los restaurantes y justamente en el ultimo fue en el que me encontré a Luffy.

-Anda Akemi, quieres comer? – me dijo engullendo

-No gracias… capitán tenemos que volver al barco se hace tarde… - dije sentándome a su lado

-Bueno no creo que pase nada porque lleguemos tarde – me dijo comiéndose un pavo…

-ah… - suspire cansada… mire hacia las estanterías del restaurante y vi que había muchos libros entre ellos uno parecido al que me enseño la niña… solo que este parecía estar en mejor estado y tenia escrito al contrario que el otro Bad Fate… - Perdone señor, ese libro… - le dije al mesero señalándole el libro

-Ah? Te refieres a este no? – me dijo enseñándome el libro, en la portada tenía una imagen impresa se veían cuatro sombras, una estaba arriba de lo que parecía una montaña y estaba sosteniendo algo… otra estaba en lo que parecía un terreno liso totalmente y estaba apoyada en algo, la tercera estaba en lo que parecía un prado y sujetaba otra cosa con ella y por último la cuarta de ellas era la que más lejos estaba de todas y estaba arrodillada en el suelo mirando hacia abajo. Sin duda un dibujo muy raro – Es la historia sobre Bad Fate

-Si ya me la conto una niña de este pueblo pero el libro que ella tenía era diferente… y le faltaba paginas

-Hay muchas versiones de la historia de esta isla, en este la verdad más que historia se cuenta lo que parece una profecía pero no se sabe bien ya que esta en otro idioma

-otro idioma?

-Si el idioma antiguo de la isla, la verdad solo hemos podido saber que se trata de una profecía nada mas… existen 5 ejemplares de estos libros este es uno, el de la niña seguramente fuera otro y hay otros 3 mas cada uno cuenta algo diferente… Lo que no se sabe es quien tiene los otro 3 ejemplares es un misterio…

-Ne Akemi estoy lleno ya podemos irnos – dijo luffy mientras se limpiaba los dientes con un palillo

-Hai, hai gracias camarero-san tome – le di el dinero y nos fuimos, estábamos caminando cuando me gire a ver a luffy y otra vez ya no estaba con migo… ese chico siempre igual – LUFFY! – empecé a gritar por las calles, luffy no tiene mucho sentido de la orientación más que zoro pero tampoco mucho… ahora que lo pienso zoro… estará bien?

Con zoro…

-Achu! – estornudó – esto me pasa por dormir fuera…

Con Akemi…

-Hee… no pensé encontrarte aquí Luffy –dijo el chico que me encontré antes que está hablando con el capitán

-EL TIO ENGREIDO! … ups – juro que fue un impulso no pretendía decirlo… y tampoco apuntarle con el dedo

-shishishi akemi conoces a ace?

-La salve de unos viejos verdes

-Que! Te vuelvo a decir que podía yo solita!

-shishishi bueno ace, akemi es mi arquera

-Así que está en tu tripulación debí suponerlo solo gente tan loca como tu podría estar contigo

-Oye! No estoy loca! – cada vez me cae peor… - y tu luffy de que conoces a este tipo

-Es mi hermano shishishi

-Ah? Claro tu hermano todo cuadra! – dije sonriendo… - TU HERMANO!?

-Si pasa algo?

-N-no os parecéis – mire una y otra vez a ace y luffy, no se parecían en nada ace parecía más maduro que luffy y bueno luffy… es luffy…

-Bueno vamos al barco shishishi – dijo luffy alejándose con ace

-Oye esperadme!

-Nee-san! –mire hacia la voz y vi a la niña de los otros días

-Eh? Etto… cómo es?

-Blue mi nombre es belu, pero eso ya no importa nee-san! Toma! – me dijo entregándome el libro sobre la isla

-Eh? Porque me lo das?

-Estará mejor contigo…

-Porque?

-Solo no se lo des a nadie… ni siquiera se enteren de que lo tienes – me dijo belu mirándome seriamente con una mirada que no es de una niña de su edad

-Pero… porque a mí? Porque no te lo quedas?

-Onegai no preguntes mas solo acéptalo está bien – me dijo sonriendo

-P-pero – iba a objetarle pero belu ya se había ido

-AKEMI DATE PRISA TENGO HAMBRE – me grito luffy

-HAI! – porque me habrá dado el libro la niña… según el camarero existen 5 ejemplares y al parecer este es uno pero porque me lo habrá dado belu ?

**En contestación a Suave boligrafo, XDDD si te entiendo franky es buen... cybord(?) pero su baile es muy raro, Akemi entiende muy bien a la gente si pero con ace es distinta la cosa, sabe sacar lo peor de ella. Me alegra que mi poética frase te llegue(?) la verdad solo la escribir no pensé mucho en ella.**

**En contestación a RobinZ, XDD amiga has hecho spoiler y eso que no eres la que haces el fic(?) bueno acertaste eres adivina naaa... no era muy difícil de saber la verdad. Lo de zoro lo tuve que poner si o si que mas da uno se pierde y lo que hay que hacer es echarse una siesta muy bien enseñado zoro...**

**Y ya saben dejen "donaciones" para mi querida imaginacion que esto es un record 2 caps seguidos! **


	6. Cap 5 Aventura!

**OP no me pertenece**

En una cueva…

-Habéis encontrado a la niña?

-Si señora aquí esta –dijo un hombre tirando a la niña hacia la chica delante de ella

-Bien y ahora niña… me dirás donde esta el libro?

-… - la niña se quedo en silencio

-ja… me han dicho que te llamas belu verdad – le dijo la chica sonriendo tiernamente – bueno belu no soy buena esperando a si que – la sonrisa anterior cambio a una macara – o me lo dices ahora o no te puedo decir lo que te puede pasar

-Ese libro no caerá en tus asquerosas y sucias manos! BRUJA! – belu le grito a la chica

-QUE DIJISTE!

Con los mugiwaras…

-A si que ace se nos unira por un tiempo – anuncio luffy a su tripulación

-Hai! – dijeron todos los mugiwaras

-Quieres un café o algo ace? – le ofreció el cocinero

-No estoy bien

-Bien eres el invitado si necesitas algo di

-… - akemi estaba en un rincón viendo el libro que le éntrego belu

Akemi pov.

-Este libro… no se abre… -intente abrir el libro pero era como si estuviera pegado y no parece tener ningún candado… como era que la niña lo leia?

- Y ese libro? – me pregunto ace

-Nada solo un libro como sabes – le dije cortantemente no tengo ganas de aguantarlo ahora…

-Venga dime, te lo dio esa niña verdad? Parecía muy preocupada y apurada que tiene ese libro?

-ah… cuenta la historia de la isla pero… esta cerrado y no puedo abrirlo

-La historia de la isla… que aburrido

-Oye! Aunque no lo parezca esta isla tiene una historia muy interesante! – le empece a contar la historia y el se quedo sorprendido cualquiera lo haría con tal historia

-Y tu… por que te has interesado en ella?

-Bueno… e tenido problemas desde que llegue a esta isla… empece a recordar cosas que olvide pero solo lapsus nada mas y creo que tienen que ver con esta isla… - sigo sin saber porque le cuento a un desconocido como el todo esto…

-Ya veo y te has puesto a investigar, bueno no creo que llegues a mucho según la niña solo es un cuento no?

-Si pero…

-Muchas de las historias de este mundo dicen que son cuentos como la de sky pie pero mira no era un cuento – me dijo robin acercándosenos

-Robin…

-Lo que he aprendido todos estos años es que nada es imposible akemi y eso no es diferente

-Estas diciendo que el cuento puede ser real algo como esto?

-No estoy segura… pero le faltan paginas no?

-Si…

-Entonces que te parece una aventura

-AVENTURA! – luffy se acerco a nosotros y miro a robin

-Si capitán, al parecer esta isla oculta algún secreto creo que puede ser toda una aven- - robin no pudo continuar de hablar ya que el barco se empezó a tambalear, estábamos siendo atacados

-LUFFY NOS ESTAN ATACANDO! – le grito zoro a luffy

-YOSH PUES A PELEAR! – dijo luffy muy divertido

-Ehh?! Yo me uno! – dijo ace acompañando a luffy subiéndose a la barandilla del barco

-S-shotto no vais a atacar así por así! Mirad son muchos! – dije señalando los dos barcos que había con una bandera negra colgando

-Deben ser piratas… creo recordar que ellos servían a la princesa de este lugar – me dijo robin sonriendo como si no pasara nada

-Eh? N-no puede ser! Y por que nos atacan!

-Creo que quieren que nos fuéramos – sentencio robin mientras el trio monstruoso y ace se dirigían a atacar, al parecer estaban teniendo problemas ya que eran muchos…

-Franky que tal esta el barco – le dijo Nami a franky

-A sufrido unos daños debido al ataque anterior

-eh... akemi-chan puedes ayudarlos?

-Yo? H-hai – dije cogiendo el arco, bueno es hora de demostrar mis habilidades con el arco, cogí una flecha y me prepare para lanzar la capte el objetivo y la lance, la flecha empezó a multiplicarse… fue una de las tácticas que aprendí de pequeña puedo manipular las flechas a mi gusto, sensei me enseño a ello. Seguí disparando flechas y pronto habíamos acabo con ellos luffy les dio el ultimo golpe y acabamos.

-Luffy, el barco necesita reparación tendremos que esperar unos días – le informo franky al capitán

-Yosh! Pues entonces iremos a investigar la isla!

-Tu lo que quieres es patearle el culo a alguien – le dije a luffy

-Igual, robin quien es la princesa de esta isla? – le pregunto nami

-No… nadie que no sea de la isla la ha visto solo se sabe que detesta a lo piratas aun haciendo tratos con algunos. Se dice que la princesa ataca a los piratas porque no quieren que encuentren el tesoro de la isla

-Eh?... TESORO! – a nami se le cambiaron los ojos a beries – nee robin cual es ese tesoro –dijo muy ilusionada… era de esperar es nami

-No se sabe… ni si quiera que exista pero como reacciona la princesa siempre puede que si exista o existió…

-LUFFY! Ahora mismo poneos a buscar ese tesoro – les grito nami

-PERO QUE CARA TIENES TÍA – respondieron todos

-Shishishi bueno igual vamos a vivir una aventura te apuntas ace? – le pregunto luffy a su hermano

-Si, parece divertido, no arquera?

-… me parece que vamos a salir mal de todo esto… -mire hacia luffy y los demás – pero… no los voy a poder detener ahora…

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado y saben dejen review son como donaciones para mi imaginación soñadora.**


End file.
